


Say You Love Me

by destinyships



Category: magcon
Genre: BoyxBoy, M/M, Smut, gay incest, hayes grier - Freeform, magcon - Freeform, nash grier - Freeform, nashxhayes, nayes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-02 00:31:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 14,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5227004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinyships/pseuds/destinyships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody knows Nash is gay. Nobody knows that he likes his brother in a way he shouldn't. What happens when Hayes finds out? Will he feel the same way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A/N

this story is boyxboy and incest so if you don't like it don't read it simple as that. 

please don't give me hate for writing this.

my friend wanted me to write this for her she's a really big fan of magcon. I personally don't know much about them so sorry if some of the info is wrong 

Thank for reading, enjoy! Love you guys!! ♥

 PS: Nash is 17 and Hayes is 15 I know it's not really the right age but just go with it.


	2. Chapter 1

//Nash//

Today was the first day of summer. I'm so glad that school is finally over. Now I get to spend more time with my friends and family. I'm especially looking forward to spending more time with Hayes. 

Did I mention I'm gay? And I also kinda like my brother in a way I shouldn't. No one knows about it though. I sure wouldn't want anyone to find out either. 

Hayes and I are really close. We do almost everything together. But I'm pretty sure he doesn't like me back. I think he's straight too :(

He's so sweet and he has the cutest face ever. I love the way his blue eyes sparkle and his cute little nose. And his ass is so-Nash stop it that's your brother. 

He makes me so happy and I wish he knew. But he can't know. There's no way he can find out about my feelings towards him. If he does it will ruin it all. If he doesn't love me back the way I do. There's no way we could be together. 

Right now I was waiting for him to come home. He went out with my mom and Skylynn to go get some dinner since it was already 7:23pm and I was starving. 

Our dad was away on a business trip. He works for a some big company and he has to go on one at least once every two months. 

I was upstairs in my room watching something on tv when I heard a car door slam then the front door open. I got up and went downstairs to the kitchen.

"Nash!!" Hayes ran up to me and gave me a bear hug. This didn't surprise anyone though we always do this. Its our thing.

"Hayes!" I hugged him back taking in his sweet scent. I couldn't figure what what is was he just smelt so good.

He pulled back from the hug and walked over to the island in our kitchen and sat down on a stool. I couldn't help but stare at him. He looked so good. He was wearing one of my sweatshirts that was way too big for him. 

When he noticed me staring at him he blushed a deep red which made me laugh.

I went and sat next to him ans Skylnn sat across from us while we waited for mom to heat up the food since it got s little cold while they were on their way home. 

//Hayes//

I've been noticing the way Nash has been acting towards me lately. He's been staring at me a lot and hugging me longer than usual. Not that I mind though. 

I may or may not have feelings for him and judging by his actions he might to. But I'm not gonna tell him yet I gotta wait for the right time. 

I was pulled away from my thoughts when mom put our dinner down in front of us. Lasagna was my favorite meal and it was from my favorite restaurant too. 

skip to after dinner-->

//Nash//  
After dinner me and Hayes decided to go up to my room and play video games.

We were playing Mortal Kombat. It's done of our favorite games. This was like our tenth round of versing each other but he didn't wanna stop until he finally won. 

I looked over at him and I could tell he was tired and so I. But I could see that he wasn't giving up so I just let him win. 

"Ha! I won!!" he cheered to himself and I smiled at how proud he looked. 

"Well its about time" I said yawning turning my controller off. 

"Wanna go to bed now? I'm so tired" he sleepy voice is so hot. 

"Yeah let's go" I got up and went to my bed. I didn't have to change since I was already in my boxers. 

"Where are you going?" I seen Hayes about walk out the door 

"To my room?"

"No come sleep with me" I reached out my arms and he smiled walking towards me and getting into my bed. 

"Goodnight Nashy" god I love it when he calls me that

"Goodnight Hayes" I closed my eyes and happily drifted off to sleep. 

                      ~•~

I woke up to Hayes breathing heavily and shaking really bad. He was muttering "no" and "please don't". It was another one of his nightmares. He got them often. I sat up held him in my arms rocking him trying to get him to calm down.

He was still asleep while all this was happening. I don't know if I  should try to wake him up or not though.

"Shh Hayes it's just a dream" I tried to soothe him bit I don't think it was working very well. He started shaking more and he was gasping for air. 

"Nash please don't let them get me" He cried into my chest as I held him tight. 

"I won't let them get you Hayes. Its okay. Its just a dream alright" I have no idea why he got these. I hate that this happens to him. I wish he didn't have to go through this. 

Then it hit me. When Hayes was about 8 we almost lost him. Him, my mom, and I were at the park. When we went go get ice cream he was kidnapped by this really weird perv. Luckily some bystander seen what he was doing and stopped him. I guess that's what made him get nightmares. 

I kinda feel like its my fault. Maybe if I was paying more attention to him he would've been fine. 

I looked over to the digital clock- 2:17am. Luckily school was over so we wouldn't have to worry about waking up early. 

He finally calmed down and was fast asleep in my arms. Gently I laid him back on my bed and went downstairs to go get a drink of water. 

I sat down on a stool and finished my water. 

"Nash?" I heard a small fragile voice and I knew it was Skylynn. She seemed shakend a bit

"Yeah Sky?" She made her way over to me and I pulled her on my lap.

"What's wrong with Hayes?" 

"Well you see sometimes Hayes gets nightmares and he can't control them and he gets really scared so I have to try calm him down and make him feel all better"

By the time I was done talking my voice was shaking and there were tears pooling in my eyes. 

"No Nash please don't cry" she wiped the tears from my cheeks and kissed me on my nose.

"All better?" she asked me 

"Yeah I'm all better Sky" wow she really is good at making someone feel better.

"C'mon let's go back to bed" I picked her up and carried her upstairs and tucked her in her bed. 

"Goodnight kiddo" 

"Night Nash" I kissed her on her forehead before leaving her room. 

I got back in my bed and Hayes was still there sound asleep. I wrapped my arms around his waist and fell asleep just like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got ch.1 up!! do you guys like it?? if so tell me how much you do in the comments please. I'm aiming for at least 1K words for every chapter. 
> 
> See you guys next time <3


	3. Chapter 2

//Hayes//

I woke up in Nash's bed. I remember last night having another nightmare and he was there to comfort me. I definitely owe him one for that.

I turn around to see that he was still sleeping. Gosh he looks so cute. Hayes stop it this is wrong. 

I know that it's wrong but I can't help it. Nash is so sweet and caring and I just get lost in his eyes. I can't believe I like my own brother

"Stare much?" I didn't even realize he woke up...or that I was staring st him for like 2 minutes.

I just laughed awkwardly and got up to go to the bathroom across the hall. 

//Nash//  
When I woke up to see Hayes stare at me I got butterflies in my stomach. He didn't even notice until I said something. 

"Where are you going" I asked him when he got up 

"I'm just going to the bathroom Nashy" 

"Ok" I don't mean to be clingy sometimes but oh well

I looked for my phone and seen that I had two messages from my mom.

mom: Good morning Nash. You awake yet?

mom: I'm out with Skylynn to go visit Becca. I'll be back around 6pm

mom: and tell Hayes I said to do the dishes

I texted her back and put my phone on the charger and got up to go to the bathroom. I walked in and saw that Hayes was showering.

"Nash what are doing in here?!" I instantly smiled when I heard his voice through the sound of the shower running. I told him I was just brushing my teeth not forgetting to tell him mom said to do the dishes then he went back to showering.

skip to downstairs in the kitchen-->  
//Hayes//

"What are you hungry for babe?" oh my gosh he called me babe. I could feel myself blushing like crazy

"I want bacon"

"And?" 

"More bacon" I love bacon so much. He just laughed and started to cook  
skip to after breakfast--->  
//Nash//  
When we were finished eating we decided to go upstairs and watch movies in my room. 

"I wanna watch The Incredibles" one thing I really liked about Hayes was his love for children's movies. He likes the same shows I like. I guess that's why we never had to fight over the remote like most siblings do.

I put the movie in and we both layed down on my bed side by side with a big bowl of popcorn between us. This is something we enjoyed doing together. If we get bored or if one of us are feeling down we just watch a movie and instantly feel better. 

During the movie I noticed how he glanced at me every few minutes. I don't mind at all though. When I caught he just looked back at the tv like nothing happened.

After the movie it was only 11 and I really needed to go do something but I also didn't want to.leave Hayes here alone. 

Today I've decided to come out to my best friend Cameron. I'm a little scared but I'm sure he'll accept me st least I hope so. I want to just text him and tell him but this is something I need to do face to face.  
I pulled out my phone to tell him 

me: hey cam I need to talk to you can I come over?

cameron: yeah sure 

"Hey Hayes?" I look over to where he was laying on my bed he had already put in another movie and was watching it. 

"Yeah" he was to into it to even look at me typical Hayes.

"I gotta go to Cam's house. I'll be back in a little bit" I got up and put my shoes on and a shirt. 

"Yeah yeah alright" 

Cam's house was only like 5 minutes away from mine so it didn't take me that long to get there. 

When I reached his house I just walked in and went straight up to his room. This is like my second home so they don't mind. 

"What's up bro?" he was sitting at his desk playing some game on his computer looked like minecraft 

"Okay so I need to tell you something" I sat down on the egde of his bed not bothering to take my shoes off since I was going right back home after this. 

"Okay, what is it?" he paused his game and turned around in his chair looking at me. At this point I was sweating buckets 

"So um I'm gay" I looked at him and he didn't seem surprised at all. Now I'm really scared.

"That bitch owes me 20 bucks" 

"What? wait you knew I was gay?" 

"Well yeah. I knew something was up but I didn't wanna pry you so I just waited until you were ready to tell me"

"So you don't hate me?"

"Of course not! How could hate my best friend" Phew. What a relief. 

"Wait who owns you 20 bucks?" 

"Jessy" Jessy was my "girlfriend" I dated to make it seem like I was straight after some guy in the hallway asked me if I was gay. I wasn't ready to tell anyone then so I just pretended.

"You guys betted on me?"  (A/N: is betted a word I honestly don't know) 

"Yeah while you two were "dating" I told her I thought you weren't straight and she didn't believe me so I betted her" I just laughed at him. His broke ass is always trying to get some money.

"Who do you like?" he made this weird face that just made me laugh even harder 

"No one yet" I could tell he didn't believe that one bit.

"Tell me" how do I tell my best friend that I'm in love with my brother?

"Well you see what happened was..." should I tell him? he'll probably think I'm gross or something 

"Cmon tell me Nash" he got up from his chair and sat down next to me on his bed. He was basically begging me so I just decided to tell him.

"Okay I'm going to tell you. But you can't say anything back. Not one word." I got up from where I was sitting and faced him standing up.

"Okay?" he said with a confused face"

"I may or may not love Hayes" I slowly walked backwards towards the door

"No not a word" I told him when he tried to say something 

"Bu—" 

"Nope" I opened the door and started to walk back down the hallway 

"You can text me later okay" he simply nodded and went back to his game. 

I went down his hallway and walked out the door beganing my short journey back home. That wasn't so bad. I'm glad to have a best friend like Cameron.

Now all I have to do is tell Hayes and my family. Which might be little bit harder. I have no idea if they'll accept me or not. What if they don't? Then what's gonna happen.

I stop myself from thinking these bad thoughts and walk in the front door and went straight up to my room.

"its now or never" I thought to myself as I opened my room door to see Hayes still watching the movie.

"Hayes, can we talk real quick?" I gonna do it. I'm gonna tell him 

"yeah sure"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this book so far please vote and comment!! thank you guys <333


	4. Chapter 3

picture of zues ^^^

//Nash//  
Okay here it goes I'm finally gonna tell Hayes how I feel about him. Hopefully this goes well.

I walked in and sat down on my bed motioning for him to sit next to me. He sat down and when I looked in his eyes something told me that I shouldn't be nervous. 

"I have to tell you two things. 1, I'm gay. I've knew I was gay for a while now. I was just to scared to tell anyone. And  2, I like you, like like you a lot. Hayes I think I might be in love with you. I know we're brothers and all but please say it back. Say you love me" I moved from my position on the bed to in front of him on one knee. It's his silence that scared me. 

//Hayes//  
He loves me! He actually loves me! I can't believe it. All this time I thought he was straight. He even had a girlfriend. Looking back on that now it was probably fake. But that's not the important thing right now. 

"Hayes?" oh right I forgot to answer him.

"I love you too Nash" was all I could get out before he leaned up and connected our lips together.

The kiss starts out slow but surely built up with heat. Our lips moved together in sync. He pulled away before things got too far. 

"Hayes, will you he my boyfriend?" 

"Yes! Nash of course" I was so happy I couldn't contain myself. We both stood up and I jumped on his wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. 

"I'm so happy you said yes I love you so much"

"I love you more"  he put his arms around my waist kissing me again this time with more passion

//Nash//  
Finally I get to call him mine. I've wanted this for so long now. I can't believe this is actually happening.

I pulled away from the kiss and spun him around my room. We were both excited about our relationship. I can imagine us starting a family together. I've always wanted children. Now I know for sure this is the person I wanna spend the rest of my life with.

I heard a knock on the door which confused us both. We didn't expect any company today. 

Then I remembered that our other brother Will was suppose to stop by to pick up his something. I think now would be a good time to tell him about what just happened. 

"Who's that?" he asks still on me

"It's just Will. He picking something up" I put him down wand we both make our way downstairs 

"Should we tell him about us?" its like he read my mind

"I think we should" I open the door and let him in 

"Hey guys" he greeeted us with a hug and a pat on the back. He went upstairs to go get whatever he needed after we said hey back. 

"You ready?" I ask him I can see the nervous look on his face 

"I'm a little scared" I think Will will be accepting of us. He's really chill 

"Don't worry everything will be alright okay?" I kiss his forehead in an attempt to comfort him 

"Okay" I could tell he was still a little scared. 

"Hey Will me and Hayes have something to tell you" we all sat down in the living room once he came back downstairs

"Okay...it isn't bad right?" 

"No no um its actually good" 

"Me and Nash are together" hayes grabbed my hands and laced my fingers with his. Will looked shocked for a bit. Then his face went blank then a smile broke out with made both me and Hayes relieved 

"Aw y'all cute" he got up and hugged us both saying that he supports us 100% this is why I love him 

"So when are you guys gonna tell mom and dad?" hmm I haven't thought of that yet

"I guess we could tell them when dad comes home from his business trip" I looked over at Hayes who just nodded his head in agreement 

"Great I'll be there. Just tell me when he gets back" with Will being there I think that would make it a little bit easier 

"I've gotta get going. I'll see you guys later" he waved and walked out the door. It felt like a weight was lifted off my shoulders. 

"That wasn't so bad was it?" 

"No. But that's Will. We don't know how mom and dad will react. What if they hate us? What i—"

"Trust me they won't. we're there sons. I'm sure they'll still love us" I pull him into a tight hug trying make him relax.

"Let's go back upstairs" I said when I pulled back from the hug

"Okay" I got up and held out my hand waiting for him to take it. I led him back to my room and shut the door behind us. I checked my phone for any messages and seen that I had 4 new messages from cameron.

cameron: Nash

cameron: u love Hayes

cameron: answer ur phone 

cameron: bruuhh

me: haha yeah

cameron: won't ur parents be mad tho like that's ur brother 

me: I hope not

me: but I guess I'll see when we tell them

cameron: when?

me: when my dad comes back from his trip

cameron: well I hope it goes good and if you need anything just tell me 

me: thanks bro

cameron: no problem I'll talk to you  later alright 

me: k love you

cameron: love you too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys I hope you liked this chapter its a bit shorter than what I usually write but oh well. anyways tell me how you think their parents is gonna react. if you have any questions ask me! don't forget to comment and vote please I love you and I'll see you next chapter


	5. Chapter 4

//Hayes//  
For the rest of the day me and Nash just talked, kissed, and watched tv. It was perfect.

I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous to tell the rest of family about me and Nash. I think it would be best if we just told them that we're gay first and then tell them later that we're together.

I texted dad and asked him when he'll be back. He said tomorrow. That made me even more scared. 

I heard the front door open so I went downstairs to go greet mom and Skylynn. 

"Benjamin Hayes Grier!" I heard my mom call on the way downstairs. Full names were never good.

"Y-Yes mom?" I went to the kitchen where she was and seen that the dishes I was suppose to wash were still there. Shit.

"Look around Hayes. Do you see anything wrong?" I seen Nash out the corner of my eye stand next to me. 

"Um the—"

"The dishes Hayes!" she gets really angry when we don't do what we're supposed to.

"What were you two doing anyways?" We both looked at each other and blushed I hid my smirk with my hand and he turned his head to the side

"Sorry mom I forgot to tell him so blame me. I should be the one getting yelled at not him" at a lost for words I looked over at her. She had her hands on her hips and an angry stern look on her face

"I want these dishes done by the time I go to sleep" with that she walks out of the kitchen with Skylynn who fell asleep on one of the chairs. 

"Nash you didn't have to do that" I made sure they were all the way upstairs before moving closer to him

"Hey I don't like seeing you getting yelled at" He placed his hands on my cheeks and I leaned into the touch

"Thanks Nash. I owe you one" 

"Oh yeah you do" We both laughed and I leaned up on my tippy toes to plant a kiss on his lips.

We heard a small gasp come from the door. We looked over to see Skylynn with her mouth hanging open clearly shocked. I couldn't help but laugh her face was priceless. 

"Are you guys dating?" she walked over to where me and Nash stood and climbed onto a stool to be at our level

"Yeah we're together" Nash told her. To my surprise she cheered and clapped her hands. I thought she would run and tell mom. I'm so glad she didn't 

"You're okay with this?" I ask her wanting to know what she thought 

"Yes. As long as you two are happy" We all laughed and hugged each other. I'm actually looking forward to coming out to mom and dad now. 

"Now don't forget to do those dishes boys" She wagged her fingers at us and kissed our noses as we said goodnight and she went back upstairs. Sometimes I think Skylynn is too mature for her age. 

"What are you thinking about?" Nash asked me placing his hands on my waist cocking his head to the side.

"Tomorrow" 

"What's tomorrow?" 

"Dad comes home" I could see Nash go a little pale from the words that just left my mouth. I guess he's scared just as much as I am.

"Let's hope this goes good. Let's get started on those dishes shall we" he walked over to the sink but then turned around 

"And by we I mean you" 

"Really Nash?" I scoffed and crossed arms over my chest pretending to be mad

"Yes. You owe me one remember?" He's right I did say that 

"I guess" I groaned and walked to the sink starting the water. 

"But being the wonderful boyfriend I am I'll help you" I laugh at his silliness and squeezed some soap out of the bottle and in the water.

"Wait I have to pee real quick" he ran upstairs to the bathroom and I started cleaning.

I was too concentrated on the dishes that I didn't notice him enter the kitchen. He came up behind me wrapping his hands around my hips making me jump

"Chill babe its just me" I relaxed in his arms and continue with what I'm doing but I get distracted when he started to kiss me up and down my neck. 

I bit my lip to keep me from making any noise. I know my moms asleep by now but I didn't want to take any chances. He moved in closer running his hands up and down my sides. I could feel his hard on poking me in my ass. 

"Nash s-stop" I really didn't want him to stop but these dishes had to get done I really don't want to hear mom's nagging voice. Then I'd probably end up grounded.

"Cmon Hayes lets take this upstairs" I nodded and dried my hands off with a towel that was hanging on a hook next to the sink. 

I guess I could finish them when I woke up since mom is always the last one to get up in the mornings unless she had somewhere to be.

He grabbed my hand and led me back to his room closing the door behind us. I felt butterflies swarming in my tummy at the sound of the door locking.

//Nash//  
I look over at Hayes who was sitting on my bed waiting for me. I walk over to him and pulled him on my lap. 

Without saying anything I lean in closer letting our lips touch. His hands go to cup the side of face and mine wrap around his waist. I can feel sparks when we kiss.  Something I never felt with Jessy. This is something I never want to end. 

I move my hands further down to grab a handful of his ass. I can't even lie he has a nice ass

He moans in my mouth and that just did something to me.

He pushes me back on the bed and straddles me as we continue making out.

After a while we both needed air so we pulled apart. Looking into each others eyes we both knew we wanted this to happen. But I wanted to make sure 

"You want this?" 

"Yes I do"

"You sure?"

"Yeah Nash I want you to be my first" I guess we're taking each others v cards 

"Okay just tell me if you want me to stop" I flipped us over so now I was on top.

"You ready?"


	6. Chapter 5

⚠SEXUAL CONTENT YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED⚠

//Hayes//  
It scares me a little that I'm about to lose my virginity. But I know that Nash will make sure not to hurt me and I trust him. 

"You ready?" I can feel the butterflies in my tummy at that question. I can't get the words out so I just nod. 

//Author's POV//  
Nash starts kissing Hayes up and down his neck sucking on his sweet spot making him moan out loud

"Mmhmm Nash.." Hayes moaned at the feeling of Nash's lips nibbling on his neck leaving a mark

Hayes pulled his shirt off over his head Nash doing the same until they were both down to their boxers.

Hayes reached down and grabbed Nash's clothed dick palming him through the fabric of his boxers. 

"Fuck Hayes" Nash placed his hands on either side of Hayes's head 

Hayes slid off Nash's boxers grabbing ahold of his dick again.

"Do you need prep?" Nash asked him

"No I think I'm good" Hayes wanted this to be enjoyably for him

Hayes grabbed the base again starting to pump it Nash loving the feeling of his soft hands on him.

"Damn Hayes" Nash was already out of breathe. Hayes let go of him making Nash whimper.

Nash took off Hayes's boxers throwing them somewhere around the room.

"Get on your hands and knees" Hayes did what Nash told him and waited patiently for something to happen.

Nash walked over to his drawer and grabbed a bottle of lube and a condom rolling it on himself and coating with the lube.

Gving Hayes one last peck on the lips before thrusting his cock into him softly inch by inch. Pained gasps and low grunts fill the room.

Nash feels a rush of relief running through his chest when he realizes that he's settled inside of him, being swallowed by the tight heat. Hayes squeezed his eyes shut trying to get used to the stretch.

"You good?" 

"Y-Yeah move" 

Hayes back at Nash his blue eyes are now open and filled with lust. Nash braces himself and starts moving his hips a little pressing slow and careful thrusts into the small body below him with a steady pace trying not to hurt him.

Hayes whimpers when he feels the head of his cock brush against his prostate the tingling sensation rushing from his ass to his dick in seconds and his cock feels like it’s ready to burst every time Nash slams his hips into him.

The bed starts to squeaks when he quickens his pace his hair now wet and darker from sweat. He grips Hayes' hips tight enough to know that there’ll be bruises tomorrow morning but neither of them cares.

They both are is too blinded by pleasure to actually notice that what they're doing is illegal. Not only are they underaged but also brothers. If anyone ever found out what they're doing they'd be dead meat.

Tears are now pooling in Hayes' eyes from the amount of pleasure. Nash always aims for the right spot every time he thrusts into him and he can literally feel the head of the his cock stabbing into his prostate. 

Hayes moans out loud when Nash sinks his teeth into the back of his neck. Not wanting to get caught Nash brings his hand up to Hayes' mouth to try and muffle the moans that are escaping.

Nash speeds up and goes harder Hayes' has to bite Nash's hand to restrain himslef from screaming.

Nash slows down again and removes his hand bending down to rest his chest on Hayes' back. 

He groans against the Hayes' neck when he hears him whimperas he comes biting the pillow his hole getting impossibly tighter around Nash's cock.

Nash gives him a couple more deep thrusts and groans as his body tenses up. He slams his hips into Hayes so hard he feels like he almost breaks his bones and releases inside the condom.

He pulls out of him and takes the condom off tying it and throwing it in the trash.

He lays down next to Hayes spooning his from behind. 

"Goodnight I love you Hayes" Nash leans over places a kiss on his cheek.

"I love you too" Hayes said yawning falling asleep.

//Hayes//  
I never thought this would happen but I'm sure glad it did. 

He came closer to me then his arm started near my lower thigh. He mad his fingers drag drag along my bare thigh skin then my boxers then my waist before he rested them on my hip.

Feeling sleep starting to take over my body I close my eyes and fall asleep excited for what tomorrow might bring us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like smut sue me


	7. Hayyy ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°

this isn't an update I thought I should just introduce myself. You can go ahead and skip this chapter if you want. 

My name is Destiny and I'm a big fan of 1D and Zayn. You must think I'm one of those crazy obssessed fan. But I'm actually pretty chill

I don't know much about Magcon. I can't even name everyone in it. I wrote this story because my friend who really likes them wanted me to. I was planning on this being  short but then I got really into it. 

I'm mexican. Well u was born in Florida but my parents are both from Mexico. But I look nothing like it lmao.

I like a lot of different types of music. Pop, rap, hip-hop probably some more. I like old music by The Jackson 5 that's from like 1970s something I get that from my dad. He's a big MJ fan and so am I.

I also want to know what this whole Puerto Ricans don't like Mexicans shit is all about. okay let me tell you a story.

one day in school I was standing in the lunch line and this white girl who claimed she was "puerto rican" even though the bitch was paler than a piece of fuckin bread was talking about how she doesn't like mexicans and wanted to fight me keep in mine that she's like 4 feet tall so I could just fart and knock her ass over and she was straight dissing me and my people so at this point I'm pissed the fuck off and she seen how angry I was and got all scared and didn't wanna fight me anymore but I'm still mad at how the teachers didn't even do anything when my friend who was with me when it happened told on her.

Anyways that was longer then I thought it would be. Imma leave now peace


	8. Chapter 6

//Nash//  
I woke up to the sun shining in my face. Memories of last night came into my head and I smiled down at Hayes who was still sleeping peacefully. 

I watched him sleep his chest rising up and down with every breathe he took. Light snores escaping his mouth. And a ghost of a smile on his lips. I leaned down and placed a kiss on his forehead and went over to my bathroom to take a shower. 

When I was done with my shower I went downstairs to go eat something. I seen the dishes were still there so I finished those and grabbed some cereal.

As I was eating Skylynn came and sat next to me. 

"Good Morning Sky" 

"Morning Nash"

"Did Hayes have another nightmare?" She turned toward me folding her hands in her lap

"No why?" 

"I heard him screaming last night. I heard you screaming a little bit too" I blushed a deep red. Were we really that loud? So happy that mom is a heavy sleeper

"If Hayes didn't have a nightmare, why were you guys screaming?"

"Uh me and Hayes were just having um a tickle fight. He hates to be tickled" I awkwardly laughed and went back to eating my cereal hoping she would drop the subject.

Luckily she did and left the kitchen just as Hayes walked in.

"Hey sleepy head" He stood behind me and put his head on my shoulder

"Where's my cereal" I laughed at him and his morning voice

"Y'know... Sky heard us last night" 

"Oh shit what did you tell her?"

"I just told her we were having a tickle fight and she bought it" 

"Bought what?" mom walked in the kitchen and Hayes quickly removed his head before she noticed.

"Oh nothing" She turned around and eyed us both 

"You two have been acting really strange lately" 

"What do you mean? We haven't been acting strange" in my head I was praying that she wouldn't start questioning us.

"Hm" She grabbed some orange juice and went back out the kitchen.

"That was so close" 

"I know"

Just as Hayed was about to say something the door swung open and dad walked in looking happy as ever. One thing I liked about him is that he always has a smile on his face. He's always cheerful. 

"Hey where is everybody!?" Zues comes running downstairs with Skylynn and mom behind him. 

"Aw I missed you guys" He gives us all a big hug and we go in the living room. Every time dad comes home from a trip he likes to sit down with us so we can catch up with what's been going on. 

After we all laughed and talked me and Hayes went to Will's house since he needed our help with moving things. 

"So you guys scared for tonight?" He asks us 

"Scared is an understatement" Hayes says

"Don't worry I'm pretty sure dad and mom will accept you guys. Does Sky know?" 

"Yeah she caught us kissing in the kitchen last night" me and Hayes both laugh remembering the look on her face.

When we were done moving everything we watched tv while waited until mom called us to come home for dinner.

skip to back at their house and at the dinner table --->

//Hayes//  
Throughout dinner dad was telling jokes making everyone laugh putting us all in a good mood.

"Hayes its time to come out" I think to myself looking over to Nash who gives me a nod letting me know that he was ready too.

"Mom? Dad?"

"Yes sweetie?" they both pay attention to me and I can feel my hard beating faster and my hands sweating. 

Under the table Nash puts his hand on my thigh calming me down a bit. I put one of my hands down to rest on top of his.

"Me and Nash have something to tell you"

"What is it son? You can tell us anything?" I give my dad a small smile looking down at my plate of food

"I-Im gay"

"I'm gay too" Nash says it a little more bravely than I do

I look up to see my mom and dad pale as fuck. Skylynn claps her hands shouting 'Yay!'. Will is waiting on their response just like me and Nash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you all get to find out whether or not they get accepted in the next chapter ;)


	9. Chapter 7

//Hayes//  
"No Sky its not 'Yay'. It's disgusting!" my dad yells slamming his fist down on the table. I can't believe he actually just said that. 

"Your father is right!" those words felt like daggers stabbing into my heart. 

Skylynn starts crying running out of the kitchen and into the living room. She always did this whenever they got into a serious fight. Will runs after her

I look over to Nash whose face is expressionless.

"B-But dad—" 

"Don't call me that!" He stood up from the table and walked over to where I was sitting. He yanked me up by my hair and held me up by my shirt. I looked into his eyes and seen they weren't their normal color. They were dark and cold. 

"Hey get your hands off him!" Nash pushes him making him drop me on the floor and he stumbles backwards. Zues starts barking at all the yelling my mom tells him to go to the back porch.

"You alright?" before I could answer him he's being thrown into the wall creating a loud thud.

Mom just sits there and watches it all doing nothing to try and help us

"What's your problem?! We're your sons!" 

"No sons of mine are gonna be gay. Not in this household" He picks Nash up off the floor and throws him again. 

I get up and push him off just as Will comes storming back in. He grabs dad by the arm and yanks him so they were facing each other.

"You have no right to put your hands on them. Dad, you can't do that that to your own kids. It's not right!" He points a finger in his face and dad glares at him not liking what he was saying him

"What, are you a faggot just like them?" Faggot. I hate that word. Will swings his arm back and punches him right in the jaw. He falls backwards groaning in pain. I know that really hurt because Will boxes. 

"Hayes! Nash! Are you guys alright?" Will comes running towards us and mom goes to help dad

"We're good" I couldn't even speak everything that was happening right now isn't seem real.

"You boys have until the time we get back to get out of this house. I want you gone. Don't ever call or come here again. If I ever see you around my house i swear to god I will fucking blow your brains out" dad yells at us getting up from where he was on the floor.

With that my mom and dad walked out of the house with a kicking and screaming Skylynn. What really broke my heart was hearing her scream "Nash Hayes Will Take me with you!" but we could do nothing. 

I let out a sob that I've been holding in this whole time. I couldn't take it. I felt Nash wrap his arms around me rocking me back and forth. 

Will frustrated. He started punching the wall making a giant hole. 

"Guys I'm so sorry this happened to you. Your welcome to stay with me" I looked at him his eyes were red and I could see tears forming. Will rarely cried only when he's pissed off 

"Thanks Will. Can you help us pack?" Nash asks 

"Sure" We all walk upstairs and pack up. Putting all of our stuff in suitcases and bags. I make sure to bring a picture of Skylynn. 

We got done packing up everything and we carry our stuff out to his car. Zues can running our the house wagging his tail.

"Let's bring Zues too" Will says. Im so glad he said that . He knows how much in love him. Zues rides in the backseat with me while Nash sits in the front seat. 

The car ride was silent but not an awkward silence. More like a comforting silence. None of us really felt like talking. 

Me and Nash got settled in the guestroom. I flopped down on the bed exhausted from what happened tonight. 

Nash climbs on top of me and hugs me tight. 

"Hayes?" 

"Yeah Nash?"

"I love you. I'm so sorry we had to go through that" 

"It's not your fault okay?"

"I know but it was my idea to come out to them. Maybe if I —"

"Nash listen to me. It isn't your fault. Please stop blaming yourself for something you couldn't control" I rub up and down his back 

"Yeah I guess your right" 

"I'm going to sleep" Nash yawned and we got under the covers.

"Night babe"

"Night Hayes"

"Night Zues" I hear Zues let out a small whine from the corner of the bed

What happened tonight really made me angry. But I'm not gonna worry about it. Karma is gonna come back around and bite them right in the ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did y'all expect that?


	10. Chapter 8

//Nash//  
I couldn't go to sleep at all so I texted Cameron. I'm sure he wants to know how it went. 

I unwrapped my hands from around Hayes' waist careful not to wake him up and grabbed my phone from the nightstand.

me: hey cam

cameron: nash its 2 am....

me: I know but I can't sleep

cameron: aw nashy what's wrong ?

me: well I guess I could say I don't have parents anymore 

cameron: what?

me: I'd rather talk to you about it face to face I'm coming over 

cameron: kk

I slowly got out of bed and put on a shirt. Before I left the room I made sure to look back at Hayes' to see if he was still sleeping. 

I tip toed down the hall since Will had wood floors and I had on shoes. I left the house and started walking.

When I got to his house I told him I was outside instead of knocking so I don't wake his parents up. 

skip to upstairs ---->

"So how did it go?" I sat down on his floor and he sat across from me

"Horrible" was all I could say

"What do you mean horrible? They didn't accept you guys?"

"No" 

"Tell me what happened" 

"Okay so we were all sitting at the table and everyone was laughing an having a good time. Then Hayes was like 'Mom, Dad me and Nash gotta tell you something'. And I thought they were gonna be acceptable cause my dad said 'Sure son you can tell us anything' So we told them and Sky was clapping her hand and saying 'yay'. Then my yelled at her saying 'it's not yay it's disgusting'.  And my mom out of all people agred with him. So she ran out and Will followed her. Then Hayes said something and my dad went over to him and grabbed him. And seeing put his hands on him like that made me so mad. Then I pushed and he pushed me back. Then Will came back in and got him off me. Then he started yelling at dad and punched him in the face." I had to stop so I could take a deep breathe.

"What else happened after that?" 

"Dad said that we had until hey got back to pack up all of out stuff and leave. They took Sky and went somewhere probably so Aunt Beck's house. So we got everything including Zues. Now we live with Will."

"Also he said if he ever saw us again he'd be 'blow our brains out'" A tear rolled down my cheeks as the events relived in my head

"Nash I'm so sorry that happened. They're just jerks. Don't worry about them" He leaned over and hugged me. I hugged him back and cried into his shoulder. 

That's what I liked about Cam so much. He always knew how to make me fel better. 

"Can I stay the night?" 

"Yeah sure" I was tired and my head was hurting from crying so much. I took off my shoes and we both got into his bed falling asleep almost instantly.

//Hayes//  
I woke up to see Nash gone. I called out for him but I got no answer. I got up and went to the kitchen. He wasn't there. Zues followed behind me wagging his tail.

I seen a note on the fridge. It said "Went boxing. Have a good day guys :)" 

I searched all over the house but I couldn't find him. 

I was about to call him just when he knocked on the door. 

I opened it and he brought into a big hug. 

"What was that for?" 

"I missed you" I blushed and he kissed me on my nose

"Aw you're so cute when you blush" We went upstairs and got back in bed. We laid down on our sides facing each other. 

"So what do you wanna do today?" He asked me

"Nothing" I was still pretty bummed out about what happened yesterday 

"Well we gotta figure out what we're gonna do" 

"Yeah your right. What are we gonna do?" 

"Well we can't live with Will forever" 

"Mmhmm. Where will we go though?" 

"You know those apartments by the park. I hear they're really nice and cheap"

"That means we'll have to get jobs" 

"Yep"

"What about school?" 

"That's probably not gonna work out" 

"So we have to quit?" He nodded his head. I looked down as a thousand thoughts ran through my head.

What if this doesn't work out. I'm only 15 I'm not even legal yet. How am I gonna find a job?

"Hey don't worry too much. Everything is gonna be fine" He said as if he was reading my mind.

"Promise?"

"I promise Hayes"

//Nash//  
I kissed and hugged him again. I wanted to do everything I could to make him feel better. I knew one thing that would always work though.

"Wanna play a video game?" He smiled and nodded which and I mentally patted myself on the back.

I put in Mortal kombat our favorite game to play. Zues came in laid down on my lap resting his head on my knee.

We played for the rest of the day until Will came home. We told him what we're gonna do once we moved out and found an apartment. He was more than suppotive. We are so lucky to have a brother like him.

I missed Sky though. I'm sure she misses us too. This whole situation is shitty. But with Hayes by my side I know that we will get through this. I just want him to have the happy life he deserved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stay tuned the story has just begaN ;)


	11. Chapter 9

~3 weeks later~

//Nash//  
Things have been going great so far. Me and Hayes both got a job helping out our cousin at a bakery she owns. All we have to do is take care of all the ingredients she sues to bake. Meaning we just go some place and get the flour, sugar, and suff like that. 

We work from 2pm-6pm Tuesday-Thursday. And we get paid $10 each per hour. We use the money to help Will with his bills since we are living with him. 

Today is Saturday so we all chose to have a movie day. We always did this when we were younger just the three of us. 

Right now Will is out renting movies from Redbox. Me and him wanted to watch a scary movie but Hayes wanted to watch a comedy. So after about 10 minutes of Hayes whining he said he'll just get both. That's how he is, always getting his way.

I was sitting on the couch and Hayes was in the kitchen getting some snacks ready when I heard a knock on the door. But we weren't expecting any company.

"Hello?" I opened the door and seen a tall man. He had tattoos up and down both arms. He was wearing a black shirt with a leather jacket over it and some black jeans. His eyes were like a forest green. He had a little bit of stubble and his hair was styled up in a quiff. To me he looked a little rough but whatever. 

"Hey is Will home?" He asked me leaning against the door frame.

"No he went out. Who are you?" 

"I'm Michael, I box with him"

"Oh was he expecting you to come over? He didn't say anything about you"

"Oh he must've forgotten then. Can I come in and wait untill he gets back?"

"Hey who's at the door?" Hayes came up behind and I seen Michael bite his lip looking him up and down. 

"One of Will's friends" I said hiding Hayes behind my back. I didn't like the look Michael was giving him. But then again Hayes is pretty hot so I don't blame him.

"Come in I guess" I opened the door wider and he stepped in. Hayes went back in the kitchen.

             ~2 hours later~  
I have no idea where Will is. It's dark now and Michael has been giving off a weird vibe. He keeps trying to get closer to Hayes. He even tries to flirt with him but Hayes just ignores him. I swear if he touches him I will go crazy. I'm about to ask him to leave.

"I'm gonna go use the bathroom" He said and walked down the hall. When I heard the door close I turned to Hayes he looked scared for some reason.

"Hayes, what's wrong babe?" 

"That guy is creeping me out" He scoots close to me and I put my arm around his neck

"Yeah I see. I don't like the way he's looking at you" 

"Hey guys" finally Will is home. I sighed in relief seeing that he was alright.

"Will where you?" He came in and stood in front of the 

"Ugh long story I just wanna watch these movies" He pulled "Poltergeist" and "We're The Millers". We've been wanting to see those for he longest.

"Oh your friend's here" He gave me a confused look. oh shit

"Who?" 

"Michael" please no

"I don't have a friend Michael" fuck

"All right everybody put your hands up!" Michael came out of the hallway holding a gun pointing it right at us. 

"What the fuck. Who are you?" Will stepped foward towards him. I stood in ront of Hayes I didn't want anything bad to happen. 

"Stay back or I'll shoot!" He pointed the gun right to his head. I knew Will wasn't scared though. If anything he looked mad as hell. 

"Bro just put the gun down" 

He clocked it pulled the trigger. The loud bang filled the whole house. I jumped in trying to push Will out of the way. It still got him though. Right in the shoulder.

Realizing what he did Michael ran out of th house. If that even was his name. Will laid on the floor unconscious with blood pouring out of him. I told Hayes to go call an ambulance. I kept making sure he's still breathing luckily he is. 

"Will? Will? Listen to me everything's gonna be okay. Alright? Just stay with me. okay?" 

The sight in front me made me mad as hell. Who the fuck does he think he is pretending to be his friend only to shoot him?? 

I turned around when I heard Hayes come up behind me. He had tears running down his cheeks which broke my heart. I hate seeing the people I love cry. 

"They're on their way" I sat beside and we both held onto Will wishing that he will be alright. 

Pretty soon we heard sirens and medics (idk if that's what you call them lmao) were bursting through the door pulling Will onto a stretcher. We wanted to go with him but we couldn't.

The police told us we had to go down to the station for an investigation. They wanted to us to tell the whole story and describe "Michael". I'm pretty sure that's not even his name. 

I was worried sick about Will. I really hope he's gonna be alright.


	12. Chapter 10

//Hayes//  
We were sat in one of those rooms where it has a big one way mirror on the wall. There were two policemen. One sitting at the table with us and one guarding the door. Also there ws a sketch artist sitting next to the police. Before we started he asked both of us for our name and age. 

"Can you describe the man that shot your brother? What he was wearing stuff like that" 

"Yeah. He was tall and had tattoos up and down his arms. He was wearing a black shirt with a leather jacket over it and some black jeans. His eyes green. He had a little bit of stubble and his hair was styled up in a quiff"

While Nash was talking the police was writing down everything he said and the artist was working on her sketch.

"Okay now I want you to tell me the whole story. How he got into your house and stuff like that" Me and Nash told him everything we knew. I couldn't take as much though, I was still a little shooken up. 

"Is this him?" The sketch artist held up er drawing. It was like looking at a photo of him. It was that good. 

"Yes that's him. He told us his name was Michael but I thinks it's not" Nash truthfully told them.

After we were done he told us to air in here and he'll drive us to the hospital. 

"Hey you alright?" Nash put his hand on my shoulder. 

"I dunno" I rested my head on his chest and listened to his heart beat. It was really relaxing and I felt myself calming down. 

The police came back in and took us outside to his car so he could take us to the hospital.  

skip to in the hospital --->  
We walked in and went up the the lady sitting at the desk doing some work.

"Hi do you know what room Will Grier is in?" I clung to Nash's side I really wasn't to fond of hospitals. 

"Yes. He's in room 310" She gave us a polite smile and we walked over to the elevator. We got in and he pressed the 3rd floor button.

"Nash?" 

"Yeah babe" I love it when he calls me that

"I'm scared" He wrapped is arms around my neck and pulls me close to his chest.

"Don't worry Hayes he's gonna be fine. Okay?" I nodded my head and we waited for the elevator to stop. 

Once it did we found his room and stood in front of it. 

"You ready?" 

"Yeah" Just as he was about to turn the doorknob a doctor walked out and closed the door behind him. 

"Are you two related to Will?"

"Yeah we're his brothers" 

"Okay before you go in I just want to tell you a few things. 

"Alright"

"It's a good thing he was shot in the shoulder and not anywhere else serious. He hasn't woken up yet but he will be fine" I sighed in relief knowing that he will be okay 

"Thanks Doc" 

"No problem boys" He patted us on the back and we went inside the room. 

Will looked really pale. He had bandages where his womb was. He looked so lifeless. I didn't like seeing him like this. But I know that he's going to get better. 

We sit down in the chair and wait for him to wake up. I have to sit in Nash's lap since there's only one chair. I don't mind though. 

//Nash//  
I'm speechless . Seeing my brother like this broke my heart. It's hard seeing someone who you've known and loved  your whole life in this condition. 

I hold Hayes close to my chest. I needed I cuddly right now. I wanted Will to wake up.

This is all my fault. I'm the one who let Michael in the house. I'm the one who didn't ask him to leave. I'm the reason why my brother is in the hospital.  

"Nash? I've been calling your name for the past two minutes. What's wrong?" I didn't even realise it 

"Nothing. Just thinking." 

"About what?"

"I don't know I feel like this is kinda my fault"

"Nash, it's your fault. If it wasn't for you that guy would've shot me in my head" we looked over to Will and he was awake! He was smiling at us both I was so happy I wanted to hug him but I know couldn't he still might in pain.

"Really?" I hadn't even thought about that

"Yes Nash you saved my life bro" 

"Why are you guys just standing there? Hug me brotha!" (A/N: I love drake and josh)

For someone who's just been shot he sounds like it never even happened. He opens his arms wide and we all go in for a group hug.

"I see your awake Mr. Grier" the doctor from before came in and went over to his heart monitor 

"How do you feel?" 

"I'm okay. Just a little soar"

"That's good. You can leave tomorrow since your not in as much pain. 

"Awesome" 

There was a knock on the door and the lady from the desk peeped in. 

"There's a police that says he needs to talk to you boys" She moves out of the way and the police that we talked to earlier walked in and greeted us.

"I'll be back to check your blood pressure later" the doctor leaves and closest he door behind him

"I have good news and bad news. I'm gonna tell you the good news first. We caught the man that shot you. His name is Tom Ken. He's a criminal we've been trying to catch for years. We seen him walking down the street not far from where you guys live. Now the bad news. We had him interogated before we sent him to jail. The reason why he showed up to your house was to kill Nash and Hayes. He was hired by your parents as a hitman. I don't know why though that part he wouldn't tell."

We all looked each other at all loss of words. They hate us that much? I look over to Hayes who has tears pooling in his eyes. I hate seeing him cry.

"What the fuck? Why? That's fucking crazy!" Will got angry real quick. his heart monitor started to beep faster than I don't normally did. 

"Will, calm down" He looks around the room seeing how he surprised all of us with his outburst. The beeping slowed down and he sat back in his bed.

"I have no idea why they would want to do this to their own sons"

"Thanks officer" He nodded and left the room. I can't believe they would want us dead. yeah, he threatened to kill us but that was only if he seen us. Hiring a hitman was going to far.

"Guys I'm so sorry all this is happening" 

"It's okay" even though it's not I have to put on a brave face for the sake of Hayes.

"Can you guys stay here with me? hospitals  creep me out" 

"Hayes are you okay? Your really quiet" He just shrugged his shoulders and sat back down on the chair

"Cmon Hayes talk to me" I know Hayes doesn't like being forced. But I needed to know what was wrong so I can try and cheer him up

"I dunno this whole situation is too much" 

"I know but we'll get over this and we'll never have to worry about them again" He smiled and it made my heart grow 10 times bugger. I love his smile so much

"Ya'll are too cute. Awww" we all laughed and started talking about anything and everything. 

Will fell asleep in the middle of his sentence. I guess it was because of the meds he's on. I look down in my lap to see Hayes fast asleep too. He looks so cute when he sleeping. 

"Goodnight Guys" I kissed Hayes on his forehead and closed my eyes. I'm happy that this chair is comfortable or I'd be twisting and turning all night. 

I hope things will get better. I know it will

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys wuz good?? lol anyways I'm trying to get as many updates in as I can. my mom said if I have an F in gym on my report car I would get my phone taken. I use my phone to write this story so yeah. I already know I have an F anyways. I have exams tomorrow and Friday and both of those days are early release so I'll be writing then. Friday is the last day of school until January so expect some new chapterrssss. anyways peace out my homies.


	13. Chapter 11

//Hayes//  
It's been a couple of days since Will got shot. He's been doing good though. We decided not to dwell on what happened and just move on with our lives. 

Things between me and Nash have been going good too. I swear I fall in love with him everyday. Which may sound corny but it's true. 

Right now he's at Cam's house. I miss him so much. 

Me and Will are out walking Zues at the park. 

"So how are you and Nash doing?" 

"We're doing really good" We started walking on a path that lead to this bug open area where other people and their dogs were.

"That's good" 

"What about you? You got a girl"

"Maybe"

"Really who?"

"You remember Lilly?"

"Yeah. You guys got back together?" Lilly and Will dated for like 2 years. But she had to move to another state so they broke up.

"Well we're not together yet. But we're going on a date tonight"

"Ayyee go get some Will" we both laugh and sit on a bench while Zues runs around playing with the other dogs. 

//Nash//  
"So he just shot him?" I had jut told Cam about happened with will. We're chilling by his pool waiting on his mom to bring us some snacks.

"Yeah right in the shoulder. If would've been in the head but I pushed him out of the way"

"Wow Nash your a hero man" 

"Yeah I guess" 

"Here you go boys" She came out with a tray of cheese, crackers, and fruit with some lemonade.

"Thanks mom" Me and Cam are so close I call his parents mom and dad. I know we're totally  bestfriend goals ahaha.

"Did you guys put on some sunscreen"

"No I don't think we need it"

"Yeah well last time you said that you ended looking a baboon's ass" we all laughed remembering the time we went to a beach in Florida and Cam got really a bad sunburn. 

"Mom!" he was so embarrassed. It was hilarious 

"Now put some on" She wiggled her finger at us and went back inside. 

"Here bro" I tried to give him the sunscreen sunscreen but he didn't take it.

"Nah I don't need it"

"Fine I'll be laughing my as off when you end up looking like a baboon's ass"

"Give it" He snatched it out of my hand and I went over to the tray of snacks and started munching on some fruits when my phone began to ring. Hayes' contact popped up and I smiled to myself just at the thought of him.

"Hey babe" 

"Hey Nash"

"What are you guys up to?"

"We're at the park with Zues" I sat down on one of the pool chairs with my lemonade.

"Hayes what's wrong?" I could hear it in his voice that he didn't sound like he usually does.

"Nothing I just miss you"

"Awe I miss you too. Later we'll hang out okay?"

"Ugh okay"

"Bye Haysie" I can't see him but I know he's blushing. He always did when I called him that. The line went dead and I put my phone on the table.

"Was that your boyfriend" Cam sat down next to me and nudged me in my arm.

"Yeah" I laughed 

Man I need to find me a bo-girlfriend" wait did he just almost say boyfriend?

"A what" 

"A girlfriend"

"You sure you said girlfriend" 

"Uh yeah I'm pretty sure"

"Oh alright" Cam ain't slick. I knew he was about to say boyfriend. But I'll just let it slide. He'll come out to me when he's ready. I know how it feels to be in the closet so I don't wanna rush him. 

"Hey Cam your dad wants you to clean out the garage" his mom said poking her head out from the glass sliding door.

"Can I do it later?" 

"No he wants you to do it now"

"Ugh fine"

"I'll see you later bro" He got up and we did our handshake we made up in like 5th grade. 

"Peace" I was kinda happy he had to go clean the garage. This means I can go home and be with Hayes. I put my clothes back on and got all my stuff leaving his backyard. I gotta text Will to see if they're home first. I forgot my key.

me: hey are you guys home yet?

willy wonka: yeah we just got in why?

me: I'm on my way there and I forgot my key

willy wonka: lmao loser

I started walking mentally thanking Cam's mom for telling us to put on sunscreen. I hate walking in hot weather.

The walk wasn't that long I'm just really lazy. I'm just glad to be in an air conditioned house.

I walk in and Zues runs towards me from down the hallway.

"Hey Zues" I kneel down to pet him and he jumps up licking my face.

"Where's Hayes boy?" Zues starts jumping up and down on his hind legs and leads me down the hall to our room. 

I walk in to find Hayes sleeping. Ugh he so lazy I laugh to myself. I climb on the bed and take the covers off of him flipping him on his back. I straddle his waist and leaned down letting his soft lips brush against mine. I kiss him slowly tangling my hands in his hair. 

He finally wakes up and kisses me back. 

"I missed you" I say after I pull away. I rub my hands on his cheeks and he blushes. I love it when he does that.

"I missed you more" He says in his sleepy voice.

"Not possible" He leans up and tries to kiss me but I back away teasing him. 

"Nash" He whines. I chuckle and kiss him again. I love the feeling of his lips against mine. 

"What took you so long to get here?" He wraps his arms around my waist looking yo at me.

"I had to walk all the way and it's hot as hell outside"

"Aw poor Nashy"

"Oh sut up" 

"What do you wanna do for the dest of the day?" 

"I dunno I'm down for anything"

"I have an idea"

"What?"

"Let me take you on a date"

"A date"

"Yeah"

"Hmm I would say yes but the way you asked was so lame" Well damn Hayes

"You assface" I scoffed pretending to be offended. He giggled fucking giggled this boy us just too damn cute.

"Fine how do you want me to ask you then?"

"Make it romantic"

"Romantic... that's all"

"Yeah you can do that for me can't you?"

"Of course I can. I'd do anything for you babe" He blushes again and tried to cover it with his hands but I move them out of the way. 

I attacked him planting kisses on his neck, cheeks, nose, forehead. He started laughing really hard trying to push me off of him but failed. 

"I need to shower so if you can get off me that'd be great" He says wiping the tears from his eyes because he was laughing so hard.

"Don't be too long Haysie" I roll over to the other side of the bed watching him get his clothes out of the drawer.

"I won't"

//Hayes//  
I have to say I'm excited to see how Nash was gonna as me out on this date. I don't really know if he's the romantic type. I guess I'll find out later.

I turn the water on letting it warm up then I strip off all my clothes and step in letting the water run down my body. Showers always relieved me. 

I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist making me jump and almost fall on my ass. 

"Chill Hayes it's just me" I relaxed into his arms. 

"Nash what are you doing in here?"

"What I can't take a shower with my boyfriend?" I just hum as he starts kissing me up and down my neck finding my sweet spot suckling on it and making me moan.

//Author's POV//

"Nash..." Nash's hands start roaming all over his body. Playing with Hayes' nipples knowing how sensitive they are. 

Hayes turned around and kissed him with a lot of force. It was sloppy but great at the same time. Hayes' hands made their way to cup the sides of Nash's head. 

Nash grabbed his small waist letting his hands travel down further and further until he reached his ass.

Nash slapped his ass and Hayes moaned in his mouth making them both hard. Nash continued doing this until his ass was nice in red. 

"Turn around for me baby" Hayes did what he was told and turned around leaning back against Nash. 

Nash began kissing up and down his neck his left arm rubbing Hayes up and down his chest stopping at his nipples playing with him. His right going down to jack him off. 

"Uhhhh Nash" Hayes moaned out loud. Nash went faster thumbing his slit. 

"Nash I'm g-gonna" Hayes couldn't even finish his sentence. He was in complete ecstasy with pleasure coming from all over his body with Nash kissing him all over his neck sucking on his sweet spot still toying with his sensitive nipplesand jerking him off making precum leak from the tip.

"Come for me baby" Hayes threw his had back coming all over his hands whimpering. 

He tilted his head up and kissed Nash holing onto his arms to keep himself from falling because his knees were weak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I was suppose to finish this a couple of days of go but I got lazy oops. sorry if they're any typos or grammar mistakes i didn't proof read this


	14. Chapter 12

//Nash//  
I get out of the shower before Hayes does and walk back to our room. I've already thought of the perfect way to ask him to go on a date with me. 

I know Hayes takes pretty long showers so I quickly went to the store that's right down the street to pick up some scented candles, rose petals and his favorite candy sour patch kids. I know sour patch kids aren't really romantic but he'll love it.

I got back to the house and he was still in the shower. 

I went down the hall to our room and closed the door behind me. I began to put the candles down all over the room and lighting them making it smell like vanilla. I sprinkled the rose petals on the floor and made a heart out of them on the bed. I put the sour patch kids in the middle of the heart.

I'm proud of what I did. I just hopes he likes it. 

I heard the shower cut off so I went to stand in front of the door waiting in excitement for him to open it. 

Forgetting about the music I went over to my phone I put on some slow music and plugged it into the speaker.

He opened the door and his jaw dropped. He stood there frozen in surprise. I smiled at him as he walked in and closed the door behind him. 

"Wow Nash"

"Do you like it?" I walked over to him and toke his hands in mine 

"I love it. When I said I wanted something romantic I didn't expect this"

"I know I wanted to surprise you"

"How did you have time do do all of this?" He asked me looking all around the room

"You take really long showers"

"Yeah" I leaned in and kissed him and he kissed me back.

I smiled into the kiss when I felt him wrap his arms around my neck. I put mine on his waist still kissing him. 

We both needed air so we pulled apart. He rested his head on my shoulder and I put mine on the top of his head. We swayed together to the music.

"Thank you Nash" He pulled back and looked me in the eyes

"Anything for you baby"

"I love you so much"

"I love you too" I gave him a peck on the lips and let go of his waist walking over to the bed. I grabbed the sour patch kids and his them behind my back to make sure he doesn't see it

"Hayes"

"Yeah?" I went down on one knee in front of him. He started blushing and smiling. Gosh he's so damn cute

"Will you do me the honor of taking you out on a date?" I pulled out the candy from behind me and held it up for him to take it.

"Yes!" his eyes got really big and he grabbed the candy from my hands. 

I stood up and he attacked me with a hug peppering me with kisses all over my face.

"So when's our date?" He said ripping the candy open and eating them.

"Tonight"

"I can't wait. Where are you taking me?"

"You'll know when we get there" 

We spent the rest of the day chilling at home with Zues and Will. 

The time finally came. Our very first date. 

"You ready to go?" Hayes nodded his head and we walked out of the house and into the car. Will let me borrow his since I don't have one yet. 

I went to the passenger side of the car and opened the door for Hayes.

"Thank you Nashy"

I walked over to the drivers side and got in starting it and driving out of the car port

I laced my fingers with Hayes' while I drove to our destination.

"Can you tell me where we're going now" Hayes whined 

"Fine we're going to Delerino's" (idk of this is a real restaurant) 

"Ooh I've always wanted to try that place"

"I know"

"You actually pay attention when I tell you stuff like that?"

"Of course I do Hayes"

"Aw" He leaned over and kissed me on my cheek 

We got to the restaurant to see that it was closed. 

"Are you kidding me?" I said reading the sign that said 'Closed until Friday' 

"Man what are we gonna do now?" Hayes asked. He looked so disappointed. I knew how much he loves Italian food.

"Wanna go to Mc D's?" I asked him pointing right down the street 

He shrugged my shoulders and we started waking towards it hand in hand. 

We went in and only two other people were in it. A lady and her kid.

I told Hayes to go find us a table and I'll order the food. 

We sat down with our food and started to eat. I'm still pretty bummed out that it was closed. But there's nothing I can do about it anyway.

"Hey Nash what's wrong?" He placed his hand on mine from across the table and stroked it with thumb 

"I really wanted to take to Delerino's"

"It's okay. I don't care where we are as long as I'm with you"

"Really?" I looked at him and smiled he smiled back

"Really" This is why I love Hayes so much.

skip to back home -->

The date was perfect. It didn't go as planned but it was still perfect. Hayes is happy I'm happy so it doesn't really matter. 

We went in the house and took our shoes off at the door placing them on the rack.

"I had a good time tonight Nash" Hayes told me 

"I didn't"

"Oh U-um" He stuttered looking down at his feet 

'I had a great time" He sighed in relief 

"Oh yeah what made it so great?" He put his arms around my neck and I put mines on his waist

"'Cause I was with you"

"You're so corny"

"More like horny"

"Nash!" he playfully hit me on my shoulder 

"Cmon let's go to our room" I picked him up bridal style causing him to yelp 

~

That night we made love. It was slow and passionate. I toke my time to satisfy him. It was amazing. 

Afterwards we cuddled until he fell asleep in my arms. I'm so lucky to have Hayes.

(A/N:) THE END 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

JK this book is far from over. 

I need your feedback on whether or not this book is good. I know I don't have many reads or votes. But I'd really appreciate if you guys would comment and tell me if I'm doing a good job. 

If you guys want me to update then comment and leave kudoz and give me your opinions. I also wanna start dedicating chapter to you guys. so comment if you want a chapter dedicated to you!!!!

DON'T BE A STRANGER


	15. Chapter 13

//Hayes//  
One month has passed and everything's going great. We haven't heard from our parents which is a good thing. 

Me and Nash have been looking at those apartments we were talking about. They're really nice. We have enough money saved to get because we started working extra hours at the bakery.

Rent there is $825 a month but we were able to get it down to $600.

I dunno how much we make a month but I'm sure it's enough to get it.

"Are we doing it?" Nash asked me. Me him and Will were in the kitchen talking about us moving out.

"Yeah" I answer back

"Oh yes!" he jumps up in excitement 

"Aw I'm gonna miss you guys living with me" Will said. We all went in for a group hug

"Don't worry Will we'll be right around the block" I told him 

"Yeah. Oh wait I wanted to give you guys something just in case you ever need it" he gave Nash an envelope. He opened it and there was a check for $1,000!

"Holy crap Will. We can't take this" he tried to give it back but he just put it back in his hands

"No I want you to. It's for emergencies. If something ever happens you'll have something to fall back on"

"Thanks bro"

"Let's get packing Hayes" he grabbed my hand and we left the kitchen.

"I'll go get the boxes" Will told us going off in a different direction 

//Nash//  
2 hours later we we got done packing all our things. We only had a couple of boxes since we don't have much. 

Hayes kept playing with the bubble wrap. It was the most adorable thing ever seeing him giggle at the popping noises. 

Tomorrow we're going food shopping. Luckily the apartment comes furnished. The owner of the complex said the furniture was brand new.

We decorated the walls with pictures of our family not including mom and dad though. even Zues is up there.

I can't wait to began this new life with Hayes. 

The other day we were just talking about our future. He said if we adopt kids he wants a boy and a girl. 

Talking about that kind of stuff made me happy that he wants the same things I do and that he still sees us together.

I said this a million times and I'll say it again. I'm so lucky to have Hayes. He's the best thing the has ever happened to me.

"Nash!" I look up and see Hayes right in my face

"Huh?"

"I've been calling your name for like two minutes"

"Oh sorry" he laughs and I laugh at him laughing. His laugh is so cute okay.

"C'mon you look tired let's go to sleep" 

"Yeah"

"I love you Hayes"

"I love you too"

the next day-->  
//Nash//  
We're at Walmart with Cameron since he needs food too.

I made sure to bring a list of food and Hayes is standing on the edge of the cart while Cam pushes him. I have such a great time hanging with these two.

They both ran off some where and left me to do all the shopping. I even had to get Cam's stuff I don't mind though. 

After I go done I went looking for them. I finally found them in the toy aisle of course fighting each other with light up lightsabers. They were laughing and making these weird noises when they hit each other. It was pretty funny. 

"Guys I'm done" I say laughing myself 

"Alright let's go" Cam said

"Here I got it" Cam grabbed the cart we walked to the front of the store where the self check outs are.

I pulled Hayes to my side and wrapped my arm around his shoulder. He smiled up at me and cuddled into my side while we walked. I know he was a little hesitant about us doing PDA but I told him I didn't care what anyone thought about us.

~  
Cam drove us to our apartment and helped us put away all the food. I gotta get a car soon. But until then we'll be walking or hitching rides if we need to go somewhere. 

Now we're in bed watching The Emporer's New Groove. I look over to Hayes and I know he's about to fall asleep. I can tell by the way his eyes are almost shut. 

"Hayes?"

"Hm"

"Wanna go to sleep now?"

"Mmhmm" He's too tired to even talk. I grab the remote and turn he TV off. 

I rolled over to my side and pull Hayes into my arms. He rested his head in my chest I put mine on top of it.

"Goodnight Hayes. I love you so much" he was already sleeping so I kissed his head I feel asleep myself.


	16. Chapter 14

a couple days later (♡~♡)--☆

//Hayes//

"Wake up Wake up!!" I cracked open my eyes to Nash jumping on our bed 

"nooo" I rolled over and hid my head under the pillow

"Wake up Hayes it's your birthday!" he turned me on my back and climbed on top of me leaning in so our noses were touching

"Nash it's 12 at night why are you up?" I said rubbing my eues

"I wanted to be the first one to tell you happy birthday" Aw he's so sweet

"We live together you were gonna be the first to tell me anyways" 

"Oh true" I laugh at him and try to wiggle out of his grip

"Let me go to sleep"

"Hmm no"

"Whyy?" I whined 

"Cause I drink like 3 cups of coffee and now I can't sleep so please stay up with me"

"Ugh fine" my phone started to ring on the nightstand so Nash got off of me so I could get to it. I looked at the screen to see my mom's phone number. I showed Nash and he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Hello?" I answered it and put it on speaker

"Hey guys" 

"Sky?"

"Yeah it's me" She says whispering. She must be really sneaky to go in their room and take mom's phone. 

"What are you doing up so late?" Nash asked her

"I waited until mommy and daddy went to sleep so I can sneak mommy's phone. I wanted to talk to you guys"

"Wow Sky where are you?" I asked her 

"I'm under my bed"

"Skylynn" I heard a deep voice in the back round 

"Uh oh" She started fake snoring until her door closed back 

"I'm back"

"Was that dad?" I asked 

"Yeah"

"Oh yeah I seen on the caneldar that it was your birthday so happy birthday Hayes" She told me

"Thanks Sky and it's calendar"

"You know I meant" me and Nash both laugh at her

"I'm gotta go I think mommy's awake. I love you guys and tell Will I said I love him too" 

"Okay bye Sky" we both said and she hung up the phone

"She's something else" I told Nash 

"Yeah I know"

"So what do you want to do at midnight?" I asked him

"Let's go swimming" swimming?? at midnight??

"Nash it's too dark outside" 

"So?"

"Dude you are too crazy" I got up and went over to our closet to get some swimming trunks

"I know" He followed behind and and did the same

~

"Oh Shit it's freezing" I said dipping my hand in the water

"C'mon just jump in you'll get used to it" Nash was already in the water. I don't see how he does it

"I'll just put my feet in"

"Nooo. Come swim with me" he grabbed my hands and pulled me in the water making a big splash.

"Oh fuck!" I yelled out when I came up 

"Oh my gosh I hate you so much" I told him

"No you love me so much"

"I do" 

"Just move around and it won't be so cold" He opened his arms and I went to him. He wrapped his arms around me trying to warm me up.

I started swimming back and forth and soon enough I wasn't cold anymore. 

We played Marco Polo but we had to be quiet so we didn't wake anyone up.

"Do you think they have a hot tub?" He asked me

"I dunno let's go see"

We got out and started walking around the big pool. 

"Here it is" Nash said. It was in the corner under a street lamp.

"That feels good" I said once I got in.

"Have I ever said how much I love you" Nash pulled me to his chest so my back was against and he hugged me from behind.

"Yes you have and I love you too" he titled my head up with his finger tips and placed his lips on mine. 

We pulled apart and I looked deep into his eyes.

later that day -->  
All day I've been getting phone calls from friends and family. Nash is taking me somewhere in a bit but he won't tell me where.

Right now we're in the car on our way to wherever.

"Here we are" Nash said. I looked up from my phone and out the car window to see a picnic table with lights hanging above and it looked amazing.

"You like it?" he asked me as we got out of the car 

"I love it Nash. It's beautiful" he held my hand as he walked over to the table. 

"Yeah I wanted to do something special for you since it's your birthday"

"Thank you nash" I sat down on the bench and he sat down across from me.

"Look I got your favorite food" he lifts up the cover 

"Italian!!" i waisted no time stuffing my mouth with pasta and breadsticks being the greedy person I am

"How was it?" he asked when we were finished 

"So good I'm stuffed"

"Let's go home then" after cleaning up and taking the lights down we got in the car and drive home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting to like Jack and Jack. Jack J is damn adorable. Last night I started like stalking all their shit. I dunno who this Madison chick is but everyone hates her lol. Their fans are saying that she's taking JG from JJ and that she's a slut. The name Thotison cracks me up.
> 
> So yeah what are your feelings towards Madison? I can't say anything since I don't know her that much.


End file.
